1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device which has been designed to facilitate the teaching of patients, nurses, or other care providers in the use of Percutaneous Endoscopic Gastrostomy (PEG) tubes, thereby reducing the risks and apprehensions involved in their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of types of PEG tubes are currently used to facilitate the feeding of patients unable to ingest food orally. PEG tubes are inserted into the stomach of the patient and exit through the abdominal wall. PEG tubes are initially inserted in a hospital setting with trained doctors and nurses responsible for the initial use and maintenance of the tube. However, PEG tubes usually remain in the patient for a substantial period of time, such that it becomes convenient for the use and maintenance of the PEG tube to be routinely handled by the patient, by a home health care professional, or perhaps by a member of the patient's family. However, improper use and maintenance of PEG tubes can lead to serious problems, and can even cause the death of the patient. Such improper use and maintenance of PEG tubes is often the result of a lack of understanding of how the tube operates, which may be a result of poor training. At present the only training for use of PEG tubes is actual observation and experience with patients. While it is possible to achieve a good knowledge of the use and maintenance of PEG tubes in this way, the risks and discomfort to the patient are obvious.